


Birthday Sex

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: It's Jensen's birthday :)





	Birthday Sex

Jensen woke up feeling Jared pressing kisses to the back of his neck. The older man rolled over and smiled at his husband. 

“Mornin' baby.” The older man said softly.

“Morning Jen. What do you want to do today?” 

“I just want to spend the day with you in bed.” 

“I'm down for that.” Jared smiled. 

*****

The younger man sat up and pulled Jensen on top of him. Jensen put his knees on either side of his husband's hips. He leaned down and kissed Jared with passion. He licked his lip asking for entrance, Jared opened his mouth and let Jensen's tongue. Their tongues danced around with each other. Jared moan into his partners mouth. Jensen pulled back and looked at Jared who's pupils were so blown, he couldn't see the hazel of Jared's eyes. 

“I'm still opened from last night.” Jensen whispered into Jared's ear. 

Jared flipped them, the younger man kissed down Jensen's jaw and neck. He moaned softly as his husband kissed down his neck and chest. 

“Jay please don't tease.” 

“Only because it's your birthday.” 

Jared leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. The younger man opened the lube and put it some his finger. He gently slid it into his husband. He slid the second finger into the older man. He started to scissor his fingers and he found Jensen's sweet spot. 

Jensen arched his back. “Fuck Jay. Get your dick in me or you're sleeping on the couch.” 

Jared let out a soft laugh. The younger man put lube on his hard dick and slow slid into Jensen's tightness. Jensen started to moving hips so Jared knew that he could move right way. The younger man started to move his hips. Jensen moaned as his husband fucked into him. 

“I'm not breakable. You can fuck me harder.” The older man moaned. 

He leaned down and kissed Jensen with passion as he started to move his hips harder. Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist and pulled him closer to him. The younger man hit Jensen's sweet spot. 

“Shit Jay.” He moaned. 

“I'm going to flip us and I want you to ride me.” Jared said. 

The younger man flipped them so Jensen was on top of him. The older man started to bounce up and down on his husband dick. Jensen moved so his sweet spot could get hit everytime. Jared grabbed Jensen's hips and held them so tightly that they both knew there were going to buries left. The younger started to meet Jensen's movements. 

“Fuck Jen, you're so tight.” He moaned. 

Jared pulled the older man down and kissed him with heat. Jensen deepened the kissed and slid his tongue into Jared's mouth. Jared kept hitting Jensen's sweet spot with each movement. 

“Jare, I'm going to come.” He moaned. 

“Come for me baby.” 

Jared took Jensen's cock and started to move his hand up and down. Jared felt Jensen's movements started falter as he tighten around his dick. Jensen moaned his husband name as he came. Jared felt Jensen's came spill on his hand. The older man felt the warmness from Jared coming in him. 

“Fuck Jensen.” He moaned as he came. 

The older man gently pulled himself off of Jared and laid down next to Jared. The older man got up and went to the bathroom to get a warm cloth. He walked back into their room and got back on the bed. He gently cleaned off his husband and himself. He tossed the cloth into the hamper. 

*****

He got Jensen's gift off of the dresser. He sit down on the bed next to Jensen and held him the gift. The older man took the box and opened. He looked at his with a smile and a little shocked. In the box was a Rolex Oyster Perpetual 39 watch. 

“Jay, I love it. Thank you so much.” He said as he kissed the younger man. 

“Happy birthday and you're welcome.” Jared smiled. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Jen.” 

Jensen gently put his watch back into the box and put on the nightstand. They laid back down in bed and cuddled closely. Jensen closed his eyes and relaxed. This was exactly how he wanted to spend his birthday, in bed with his sweet husband.


End file.
